Multiple choice story One Piece
by Channitut
Summary: This story is a multiple choice story. You read the first chapter and then decide, whether you want to go to chapter 2 or 3. The plot is, you enter the Thousand Sunny. Then lots of things happens. It is hopefully funny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You're fishing in a small boat. The fishing is going good. You've already caught five big fishes. You see a ship. It is a big ship. You look at the flag. There is a skull with a straw hat on the flag. Oh no, you think, it is straw hat Luffy and his crew. There so strong, look what happened at Fishman Island. Your plan is to sneak away, before the ship discovers you.

Your plan won't work. The ship has discovered you. It's hopeless to run away. You sit down and await your faith.

The ship is closing in on you. Now it is next to your boat, that looks very small compared to the straw hats ship. You are scared, what's going to happen to you?

A rope suddenly comes down to you. Do they want to climb up? You don't have time to think, because the arm, you thought, were a rope, grabs you and pulls you up on the deck.

Up on the deck is the man, the arm belongs to. He looks more scary in the news paper. The rest of the crew is there too. Everyone are completely silent. You are to scared to talk. Your legs are shaking.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asks you.

I better do, as he says, you think and says "Yes", go to chapter 2.

"No! I'm a guy you idiot!" you yell, go to chapter 3.

A/N I like the idea of a One Piece multiple choice story. If you've heard of multiple choice stories, any universe, please send a message. You could also write one yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I better do, as he says, you think and says "Yes".

"Wow, someone's actually going to show Brook her panties" Nami says.

"Unbelievable" Usopp says.

You figure out, Brook ask to see girls panties often, but it seems, you're the first to say yes. It doesn't seem like, they are going to kill you, you think, what a relief.

"So do you want to show me your panties here, or do you want to go somewhere private" Brook asks you.

What to do? It's embarrassing to show all these people your panties, but on the other hand who knows, what Brook will do to you, if you're alone?

"It's no problem to show you my panties here" you say and hope, you won't die of embarrassment, go to chapter 4.

" I would like to go somewhere private, if it's okay" you say and think of the things, Brook might do to you, go to chapter 5.

A/N This multiple choice stuff is confusing me after two chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No! I'm a guy you idiot!" you yell.

Brook loses interest in you and leaves. Robin opens her book and start reading. Nami goes away to sunbathe. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper runs of to play a game. Franky leaves too, so only Zoro, Sanji and you are left.

What am I supposed to do, you wonder.

Zoro starts training.

"Do you have to train always?" Sanji asks.

"I don't like being like you" Zoro says.

"Are you saying, I'm weak" Sanji yells.

"Of course you are, you trained with transvestites, I trained with the world's greatest swordsman, you're weaker than Usopp now" Zoro says.

"Do you think, training with transvestites wasn't hard?" Sanji yells.

"Maybe you did more than training with those transvestites" Zoro says.

"You say, I'm so weak, test me" Sanji yells.

"Bring it on" Zoro yells.

They start fighting. Their fight is ruining the ship.

It looks like, they're killing each other, you think.

What should you do? Should you stop them? Maybe you could find someone to stop them?

You decide to stop them, before you find someone to stop them, it will be to late, go to chapter 6.

You decide to go look for someone to stop them, they're way to strong for you, go to chapter 7.

A/N This story is going to have like a zillion chapters. It's going to take long time. You need not to worry, I'll finish this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's no problem to show you my panties here" you say and hope, you won't die of embarrassment.

"Yohoho, this is amazing" Brook says.

You take a deep breath. Then you pull down your jeans to show Brook your panties. You quickly pull your jeans up. You are blushing crimson. You look at the Straw Hats, and you notice, one of them, Sanji, is soaked in blood, that seems to be coming from his nose. That's weird, you think.

"This is your fault" Nami says.

"Why?" you ask.

"You showed him your panties" Nami answers.

"I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, I'll be your personal maid to make up for it Sanji" you say.

Sanji's nose starts bleeding again.

"Don't say stuff like that" Nami says to you.

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again" you say.

Everybody besides you and Chopper leaves. Chopper starts cleaning up after Sanji. You help, because it was your fault. Soon the blood is cleaned up.

What should you do now? Chopper is so cute, maybe you should hug him. He looks so tasty on the other hand, maybe you could eat him.

You decide to eat Chopper, go to chapter 8.

You decide to hug Chopper, go to chapter 9.

A/N I've just discovered, that this fic might be illegal. I'm not sure, so I'll just take a chance. If it's illegal, I'm very sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" I would like to go somewhere private, if it's okay" you say and think of the things, Brook might do to you.

"That's completely understandable, follow me" Brook says and walks of.

You hurry to follow him. He guides you to his room.

"Here you go, we're private now" Brook says.

You quickly show Brook your panties.

"Nice panties" Brook says.

"Thanks" you say and smile.

He doesn't seem scary this guy, well beside the fact that he's a skeleton, you think.

"You've a lot of instruments, do you play?" you ask Brook.

"Do I play, I'm the ships musician" Brook says.

"Can I hear you play?" you ask.

"Sure" Brook says and grabs his violin.

Brook starts playing Bink's sake, you sing along.

"You know Bink's sake" Brook says.

"Yes, my grandma sing...sang it for me" you say.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Brook say.

"She was the only family, I had left" you say and wipe a tear away.

"I'm sorry, I start weeping like this, it's 3 years since she..." you say and start crying.

Brook places his bony arm around you.

"It's okay, it's okay, I know, what it's like to be alone" Brook says.

"You do?" you ask.

"I do, the hole of my old crew died, I was the only one, who survived, or I died too, but I came back to life" Brook says.

"Is that, why you're a skeleton?" you ask.

"It is, I stayed on my old ship all by myself, I was almost going mad" Brook says.

"Then you know the nights, it's horrible, I often listen after grandma's breathing, but I can never hear her, because she's gone" you say and start crying again.

"I know, what you're talking about, sometimes I saw my old dead crew mates, as if they were alive" Brook says.

"I do that too" you say.

"I guess, we're pretty similar" Brook says.

"The only difference is, that you found new comrades, I didn't, they hate me in my village" you say.

"You can stay here" Brook says.

"What?" you say. Is he asking you to be a pirate?

"I mean for a couple of days, Nami says, there is some strange weather phenomena, so we've to stay here, until it ends" Brook says.

"That would be amazing" you say and smile.

"Now let's do something fun" Brook says.

You stay with the pirates for 3 days. Everyone, especially Brook, are nice. You and Brook spend a lot of time together. In the evenings you sing to his music. Now it's the third day, Nami says the ship's ready for departure, you feel rather weird about leaving.

I've been having a good time, I'm sad about leaving, you realize.

Just when you're about to leave, Brook shows up. He grabs your arm.

"Listen, I like you, a lot, I might even love you, and I know, you think, that's crazy, we've only known each other for 3 days, I think, it's crazy too, what I'm trying to say is, I've had a good time, and I don't want you to leave, stay, you... you should stay, listen to me, I sound so stupid, you must hate me now" Brook says.

"I don't hate you, you're right, we've had a great time, it's just..." you say.

"What, is it, is it the age gap?" Brook.

What should you do? You like Brook, but it's all so new, and he's a skeleton, but you don't want to go back to the empty house and the neighbours, who hates you, but to be a pirate...

"Listen Brook, I know we have our differences, but I like you, and I want to stay here, we just have to work out the problems, as they arrive" you say, go to chapter 10.

"It's just.. we're to different... it's never going to work" you say, go to chapter 11.

A/N This chapter is so long. Probably double as long as the other chapters. I kind of like it, although the idea of Brook and a human girl is very weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You decide to stop them, before you find someone to stop them, it will be to late. You jump into the fight. Instead of landing the blow on Zoro, Sanji lands the blow on you. Zoro does the same thing. The result, a bloody you. You must've broken at least 3 different bones. Your nose is broken too, or at least it bleeds.

"I'm so sorry" Sanji says.

"Don't get in the way" Zoro says.

"Sorry" you say.

He should be apologizing to you not the opposite, you think.

"You did take that beating pretty well" Zoro says.

"What?" you say and feel very confused.

"Are you interested in a job?" Zoro asks.

"What?" you say, this is so weird.

"I'll pay you to be my crash test dummy" Zoro says.

"How much?" you ask.

"I don't have a lot of money, but I'll pay you, when I've some money" Zoro.

"How much?" you ask again.

"What about 100.000.000 beli for every attack I test on you?" Zoro suggests.

"100.000.000!" you say.

That's a lot of money, the thought of getting rich very quick is amazing, you think.

"Deal" you say.

You and Zoro shake hands.

"Deal" Zoro says.

You await a future of pain and incredible richness, but you probably wont get a girlfriend, because you're going to be very ugly. Well maybe you can buy a girlfriend.

A/N The first ending. YES! I'm super happy. It was supposed to be more sad to be crash test dummy. The last part I kind of sad though.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You decide to go look for someone to stop them, they're way to strong for you. You see Franky and decide to get him.

"Franky, Sanji and Zoro are breaking the ship" you say.

"What? Where? Not again!" Franky yells.

"Follow me" you say and run to the deck.

Franky stops the fighting and forces Sanji and Zoro to repair the ship. It's rather fun looking at. Franky's looking over Sanji and Zoro, forcing them to do it over and over again, every time they did it wrong, you think.

After a while you get kind of bored to look at them. You wonder what to do. Maybe you can go and talk to one of the Straw Hats. It looks like Robin has finished her book. Maybe you can go and talk to her, she seems civil, but there must be a reason to her high bounty. Franky is finished with the repairing, maybe you can talk to him instead. But on the other hand speedo's and a Hawaii shirt, he can't be normal.

To hell with the speedo's, I'll go talk to Franky, go to 12.

Robin can't be that scary, she's just a woman, I'll go talk to her, go to 13.

A/N It's called speedo's right. The computer didn't know the word. I hope it's correct. I've written 7 chapters today. How cool! By the way have anyone read The hunger games. If you haven't you should do it. It's amazing. I think, the author is Suzanne Collins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You decide to eat Chopper. You wonder, which spices will go good with reindeer. You wonder, how to catch Chopper, maybe with a trap. You set up a trap. You use a cookie as bait. Then you wait. Luffy shows up. He shoots out an arm and grab the cookie bait.

"Nooo!" you scream.

"What?" Luffy asks.

"You took my bait" you say.

"What're you trying to catch?" Luffy asks.

"Chopper" you say.

"Why?" Luffy asks.

"I'm going to eat him" you say.

"Can I eat him too?" Luffy asks.

He's clearly not getting, what this is about.

"Sure, but you took our bait" you say.

"This" Luffy says and pulls out a half digested cookie.

"Yes, it'll probably still work" you say.

Luffy puts the cookie back in the trap. You and Luffy wait, and wait, and wait. Finally Chopper shows up, but he doesn't even look at the cookie.

"Gross" Chopper mumbles.

"It didn't work" you say.

"We've to catch him the old fashioned way with our muscles" Luffy says.

You and Luffy chase after Chopper. Zoro discovers your goal and saves Chopper. In the mean time you and Luffy sneak off. You want to avoid the scolding, Zoro is going to give you. You hide in the tangerine grove.

"That was fun" Luffy says.

"It sure was" you say.

"So my name is Monkey D. Luffy, I like meat, and I dislike books, my dream is to be the pirate king" Luffy says.

"Cool" you say.

"So what's your dream?" Luffy asks you.

"I dream to be an auditor" you say, go to chapter 14.

"I dream to be the pirate queen" you say, go to chapter 15.

A/N An auditor is someone, who handles money for people, who can't handle their money, right. I know Luffy is OOC, but it fitted well in my story. I'm going to the library tomorrow, YAY!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

You decide to hug Chopper. He's so soft.

"Why are you hugging me?" Chopper asks.

"Because you are so cute" you answer.

"I'm not cute, bastard" Chopper yells and giggles.

"Well I think you're very cute" you say.

"Really, you're very sweet" Chopper says.

"Then let's be friends" you say.

"Okay" Chopper says.

"Friends share everything also dreams, so tell me your dream" you say.

"I dream to be a great doctor and heal the world" Chopper says.

What's your dream? You've always wanted to be a doctor, but Chopper has already said that. You've always wanted to design toys, but that's kind of childish.

"I want to be a doctor too" you say, go to chapter 16.

"I want to design toys" you say, go to chapter 17.

A/N I like this story, I hope you guys out there like it to. By the way I'm sorry for the fact that girls have to show their panties.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Listen Brook, I know we have our differences, but I like you, and I want to stay here, we just have to work out the problems, as they arrive" you say.

"But don't you want a future?" Brook asks you.

"I want a future with you" you say.

"You're a girl, you want things...a life...family" Brook says.

"How do you know that?" you say.

"That's how girls are" Brook says.

"What if I'm not like that, what if all I want is you" you say.

"But...but...but the age gap" Brook says.

"I don't care about the age gap" you say.

"But I'm a skeleton" Brook says.

"It doesn't matter" you say.

"Really" Brook says.

You hug Brook very tight. You can feel his bones through this jacket. Tears floods out of Brook's empty eye sockets. You and Brook await a long happy life together.

A/N This is supposed to be a happy ending, but if you don't like Brook, or the idea of Brook being with a human, it's a bad ending, I suppose. By the way you're not supposed to put so much in the gender.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's just.. we're to different... it's never going to work" you say.

"Is it the age gap?" Brook asks you.

"No it's the fact, that you're a skeleton" you say.

"I can change, or actually I can't, but I can wear a mask" Brook says.

"No Brook, if just you were like the legendary musician Soul King, who dressed up as a skeleton" you say.

"I'm Soul King" Brook says.

"You are, then are you in fact a human" you say.

"No, I'm still a skeleton" Brook says.

"Too bad" you say.

"Are you a fan of my music?" Brook asks you to fill the embarrassing silence.

"Yes, your music is the reason, I want to be a musician" you say.

"Have you written any songs" Brook asks.

You nod.

"Can I hear one of them" Brook asks.

"Sure" you say and start singing.

"You're quite good, you should follow your dream" Brook says.

"You think so, it means a lot coming from the Soul King" you say.

"You can be the Soul Queen, now go follow your dream" Brook says.

Shortly after your conversation with Brook, you take of. A record company discovers you quickly. Your first single is number one on the Grand line hit list in ten out of ten weeks. Brook was right, you're the Soul Queen. One day an interviewer asks you, why did you become a musician, you answer "My big idol is the Soul King, he has inspired and encouraged me". But the Soul King is old news on that time, and lots of people don't know, who he are, therefore when the interviewer asks you, who the Soul King is, you answer "He's a special friend of mine".

A/N Yosh another ending done. I'm rather satisfied with the last line. This is a good ending. By the way I'm rather worried, that I write to much dialogue and to little non dialogue. This is drama dressed as prose. I hope, that's the right word, I used Google Translate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

To hell with the speedo's, I'll go talk to Franky, you think.

"Hi" you say to Franky.

"Hi, thanks for getting me" Franky says.

"No problem bro, they would've wrecked the ship" you say.

"You handled the situation super" Franky says.

"Thanks, so you're the shipwright?" you ask.

"Yes, I'm the crews super shipwright" Franky says.

"And you're a robot?" you ask.

"Technically a cyborg" Franky says.

"Super" you say.

"Want to see something super?" Franky asks.

"Sure" you say.

"Then press my nose" Franky says.

You press Franky's nose. Franky's super cool hair pops out.

"Ain't that super" Franky says and does the starpose.

"I wish, I had your confidence Franky" you say.

"You've low self esteem?" Franky asks.

"Yes, ever since I lost that dance competition, I haven't had any confidence" you say.

"What dance competition?" Franky asks.

"The one on Mirror Ball Island, I lost the trophy to Jango" you say.

"The fact that you were allowed to enter that competition, just proves how great a dancer you are" Franky says.

"You think so?" you ask.

"I do, now show me some of your super dance moves" Franky says.

"Okay" you say and start dancing. You spin around. You only think of the dancing. When you stop, the crew has gathered around you. Everyone is clapping.

"That was super" Franky says.

"It was quite good dancing" Robin says.

"You should join a dance competition" Usopp says.

"Okay I will, I will go to Mirror Ball Island, and I will take that trophy back" you say.

"Good for you, you can do it" Franky says.

You travel to East Blue with Travels-R-Us inc. It's a long travel, but you use the time good. You practice your amazing dancing moves. You easily win the dancing competition. When you stand with the trophy,you start doubting, are you good enough, you think of Franky. Of course you are. You smile, you won, fair and square.

A/N What a nice ending. Quite nice ending. Ha, ha, Jango, owned. My OC is so much better than Jango. Originally I wanted there to be an option to talk to Nami. There won't. I forgot. It was about owning mines and marrying Nami.


End file.
